RiverClan/Roleplay
This is where all RiverClan cats roleplay. If you'd like to join, go to this page. ---- Archives: None Troutnose groggily made his way from his den, he shook out his thick fur, delighted at the crisp air that blew sharply. The air carried the sea-weed filled scent of the river, the tom spotting Whitestar at the mouth of his den. He flicked his tail, surveying the camp that was awaking slowly. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Quailflower walked over to Troutnose her pale green gaze bright. "Hey Troutnose!" She called to the deputy. "Wanna go for a hunt?" 13:56, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Troutnose stood up, smiling as Quailflower approached him. "Of course! I'm in the mood for one." He meowed politely, dipping his head as he walked towards the exit of the camp. He patiently waited for Quailflower to follow as he flicked the tip of his tail. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hickorypool carried a pile of herbs in her jaws. She gently placed them in the corner of her den, patting them down gently. She nudged them towards the rest of the store, turning around towards the entrance of her den. Hickorypool stepped out of the den and took a breath of air, she closed her eyes, listening to the distant rushing of the river. She spotted Troutnose with Quailflower a few fox-lengths ahead of her. The Medicine Cat would have to go out of Camp again, in search of Dock leaves and a few Poppyseeds. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:13, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitestar sat at the mouth of his den, looking over his camp. his head rushed with anxiety and worry. How would he be able to run a clan when just a couple moons before he was a kittypet. But thoughts of pleasant excitement rushed around as well. He was proud of what he could call his clan. He was confident that it would be able to survive, even if he was bad at his new job. He took in the chilled air, and padded over to his deputy. He had important business to attend to. "Troutnose, I'm sorry to say that this is going to have to wait." He said with a smile, giving another apology to Quailflower.-Whitestar Sandpaw watched Whitestar interrupt Quailflower and Troutnose, and somehow she knew it had something to do with her. Ever since she found herself in the clan after she decided her sister was gone, Whitestar had been looking at her differently than the other cats. She decided that it was because she was the youngest, by a lot. She pulled her ears forward, attempting to listen in on the conversation.-Sandpaw Troutnose paused, the beating excitement of his heart came to a dreaded stop. Disappointment clouding his gaze, he nodded, giving Quailflower a side-ways glance. "Alright, Whitestar. It shall wait then." He meowed dryly, twitching his whiskers. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 20:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Quailflower sighed. "Alright, I'll catch ypu around." She said. Since she'd joined after coming from the mountains she'd been really quiet and nobody really ever talked to her. 15:53, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Reedtail's russet fur shone in the dawn light as he rolled in the sun. "Come and join me!" he invited. "The rocks feel extra warm today!" he turned to look at Troutnose happily, purring as the rays hit his belly.''☾Darkfang903☽ '' 02:35, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Troutnose walked towards Reedtail, his ears pricked forward. He smiled and crawled onto one of the boulders' surface and sprawled out his limbs. Reedtail was right, the rocks were warm. Warmer than usual. Troutnose let out a gentle purr, warmth in the winter meant the river was going to thaw soon. More prey will be available- that meant food for RiverClan. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 18:15, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Reedtail streched, rolling lazily onto his feet. "I had better get going!" he turned to the scrawny minnow left on the fresh-kill pile. "Want to fish with me?" he turned around, flicking his ears happily. ''☾Darkfang903☽ '' 02:35, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Quailflower walked into camp her paws light as she carried a pretty large trout in her jaws. 14:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay